


When one-sided love isn't enough

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: La relación que habían mantenido había empezado en silencio, amándose en la oscuridad, lejos de los ojos ajenos.Se había desarrollado con perfecta armonía hasta que la burbuja explotó, dejándole sumido en su dolor, preguntando que había salido mal, en que se había equivocado.Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom.Parte de 'Un estúpido hombre italiano'. Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.¡Por cierto, es mi fanfic nº50 en Amor Yaoi!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Me tomó mucho tiempo terminar este one-shot, porque cuando lo empecé esperaba que fuera de unas 3.000 palabras, pero después dejeneró hasta terminar en más de 14.500, jaja.
> 
> Es el one-shot, capitulo o lo que sea más largo que he escrito, y me siento orgullosa de él, tengo el pecho lleno xD
> 
> A los que se quedaron con la duda de que pasó entre estos dos, aquí lo tienen y espero les guste.

**Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom| One-shot**

 

[Solo habían tenido un pequeño roce de miradas en 4to año, apenas y se habían visto, pero el momento fue tan eterno para él, sintió que al verle esos tres segundos, ya le había leído el pensamiento. No pudo sacarse esos ojos de la cabeza durante tres meses, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya le había enloquecido de esa forma. Empezó a notarlo en los pasillos, en clase y en el comedor, el chico era un desastre potencialmente peligroso en la gran mayoría de las clases, principalmente pociones en la que él se destacaba, no demasiado, era lo que quería, no darse a notar, pasar desapercibido por los alumnos y algunos profesores. Neville Longbottom. No necesitaba saber más, sólo el nombre de la persona que por primera vez, había llamado su atención. Le había cautivado. Una persona que con una simple mirada, le había llagado más profundo que cualquier otro acto que cualquier persona pudiera hacer]

 

[En silencio le seguía por los pasillos, viendo a donde iba, con quien iba, que hacía. Solo necesitaba saber sobre él, no pedía más.  Hasta que una noche lo encontró dormido en la biblioteca con un libro de herbología como almohada, estaba tan pacifico y tranquilo que simplemente se había quedado a leer a su lado sin despertarle, quería disfrutar del momento que se le había otorgado, estaba contento por poder estar tan cerca de él, tan cerca que podía sentir su calor, su olor. Todo era demasiado tentador, pero cuando pudo ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, su nariz ya estaba rozando la piel expuesta en el cuello del Gryffindor. Guardando su olor en su memoria. Despertó de su letargo al sentir como la piel se alejaba de su nariz, como el león le miraba con ojos espantados, más que despierto después de sentir la respiración ajena en su cuello]

 

[No había dicho nada, simplemente acercó sus labios hasta hacerlos besar los pequeños labios del Gryffindor, quien no había reaccionado. Sus manos habían viajado debajo del abrigo, posándose sobre la cintura del niño, que aunque ya no era tan gordito, tenía aun algo de peso. Algo que le encantaba al Slytherin, ya que hacía ver al Gryffindor aun más tierno. Se había sentido con más confianza al sentir como las temblorosas manos del león le tocaban, una simplemente se aferraba a su camisa, la otra, más cooperativa, se adentraba en su cabello, acariciando suavemente. Había bajado sus besos al cuello. No habían ido más lejos ese día]

 

......................

 

[Theodore Nott no era un hombre de muchas palabras, nunca lo había sido y no tenía por qué serlo. Su postura lo decía todo, no te acerques. Eso era todo lo que podía reflejar su actitud huraña para los que alguna vez habían intentado acercarse a él. Tenía pocos amigos, pero los que tenía eran para siempre y bastante honestos. Draco Malfoy y él habían compartido pensamientos desde que eran unos mocosos, sus padres siempre habían sido amigos enemigos. Nunca de los que se les veía juntos por pura amistad, más bien de los que siempre estaban intentado superarse el uno al otro y hablándose con comentarios sarcásticos y llenos de mala fe. Ellos no eran de esa forma, aunque no iban juntos en Hogwarts normalmente se juntaban en sus habitaciones donde ojos curiosos no llegaban. Él prefería pasar desapercibido, y ser amigo abiertamente de Draco Malfoy te ponía debajo de los reflectores en un pestañeo]

 

Estás jugando con fuego Theo. Si tu padre se llega a sospechar que su perfecto hijo está enamorado de Neville Longbottom, el próximo ataque que se va a escuchar de mortifagos va a ser contra ese Gryffindor- Draco dijo eso sin imputarse, conociendo hasta qué extremos podía llegar ese hombre. Muchos no eran de los que jugaban cuando se hablaba de venganza, Articux Nott no era la excepción, y estaba seguro que Longbottom no la contaba si el hombre se percataba de lo que estaba pasando-

 

No tiene porque enterarse. Hay muchas cosas de las que aun no tiene constancia y han pasado años, esto será un juego de niños- Le respondió sin molestarse en siquiera pestañear. Draco le sonrió de forma sardónica, no creyendo que Theo tuviera todo tan fríamente calculado como quiera dejar entredicho. Se conocían de toda la vida y podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que Theodore Nott se había enamorado por primera vez y eso le aterraba-

 

Sabes que de esta guerra no saldremos bien parados, y aunque Longbottom te acepte y tu padre no se entere, él siempre escogerá el otro bando Theo. No te des tantas esperanzas- Eso era un mantra para todos ellos. Deja morir un romance inútil. Nadie querría juntarse con un mortifago, mucho menos con pequeños mortifagos en formación. No te ates a nadie; nadie quiere un amor podrido como el que ellos podían ofrecer-

 

.......................

 

[Quedarse solos todo el tiempo era lo mejor que tenían. No confiar en ojos traicioneros, no contar tus secretos. No amar a nadie. Theodore Nott se repetía eso cada vez que abría los ojos en la mañana desde que tenía cuatro años. Estaba enfadado con él mismo por no seguir su propio consejo. Por enamorarse de un imposible. Porque aunque Longbottom le hubiera aceptado esos besos, siempre escogería a sus amigos. Nunca metería las manos al fuego por alguien como él. No debía hacerse creer que sería de otra forma, porque las esperanzas simplemente eran el peor veneno que un ser humano podía tener, y ahogarse en ellas era lo peor que podía hacer. Aun sabiendo eso no dejó de buscar a Neville con la mirada en el comedor, mucho menos acorralarle en las esquinas oscuras de la biblioteca. Tampoco impidió que esos sentimientos que no debería estar sintiendo se esparcieran por su cuerpo entre su sangre. Lloró en silencio la noche que su madre murió, porque la amaba aunque no debería, aunque ella no le había dado motivos ni razones para eso, se sintió humano entre los pequeños brazos de Neville esa noche, él le estaba dando consuelo por algo que no le incumbía. Sintió que entre esos brazos podía vivir y morir, sentir emociones que él mismo se había prohibido, amar por primera vez]

 

[Les tomó años pero ahí estaban, juntos aunque nadie lo supiera. Entregándose en silencio el uno al otro. Haciéndose promesas que eran imposibles, creyéndose que lo que tenían era un amor eterno que era muy difícil de lograr. Prometiéndose estar el uno con él otro. Amándose hasta que no les quedaran más fuerzas. Jurándose nunca fallarse y siempre estar al lado del otro cuando ese lo necesitara. La promesa no llegó muy lejos]

 

.......................

 

Neville… Cásate conmigo- Esas palabras habían sido lo más difícil que había dicho en toda su vida. Conseguir sacar eso le había costado todo el valor que había acumulado en esos tres años de relación. Todo se empezaba a torcer fuera de su burbuja. Su padre le había hecho marcar, Neville se había unido a la orden del fénix, aunque no se lo había dicho directamente, pero lo sabía. Ambos no se guardaban secretos, pero Neville ya no parecía querer compartir los suyos, al parecer ser un mortifago no eran las características que quería para su pareja-

 

No puedo Theo y sabes porque- Entonces fue cuando entendió porque su madre le había aconsejado no enamorarse. Ese había sido el único consejo que su madre se había dignado en decirle directamente. Un corazón roto podía doler tanto o más que cualquier maldición a la que seas sometido, le había dicho. Le había creído hasta el momento que decidió enamorarse de Neville Longbottom, lo había aventurado todo por amor y se había equivocado- No puedo arriesgarme a que alguien lo sepa- Le había dicho. No había tenido la fuerza para levantar los ojos de la sortija. Todo había acabado ahí, lo sabían. Pero aun así ninguno se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Todo estaba dicho, lo sabía, pero aun así no pudo detener las palabras que salieron de sus labios-

 

Yo lo he arriesgado todo por ti, y tú no puedes hacer lo mismo. Yo creí que de eso se trataban las relaciones, sacrificarte por la felicidad de la persona a la que amas… Cuando me dijiste eso la primera vez pensé que era una estupidez, ¿Por qué debería arriesgar todo lo que he hecho por otra persona? Pero después lo entendí… Ni siquiera tengo casa Neville. Me aventuré a decírselo a mi padre y casi me mata por eso, pero lo hice feliz porque tu lo valías. Porque no sé donde quedo yo si llegáramos a separarnos- Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, tratando de contener las emociones que estaban a punto de salir a flote, no quería que lo viese así otra vez. Destrozado hasta un punto patético, llorando por perdón y amor, pero el cariño no se gana con lagrimas, y lo último que quería recibir era lastima-

 

[Se quedó solo en la habitación. Su corazón destrozado hasta el punto en que hasta respirar le dolía, no estaba bien y necesitaba huir, irse lo más lejos que pudiera, pero antes tenía cosas que hacer. Asuntos que resolver. Esa marca era un símbolo de prisionero, si desaparecía con eso en su brazo, jamás podría volver y eso sería condenarse a una vida de ser perseguido. No quería tener nada que ver con Londres hasta que Potter hiciera lo suyo]

 

............................

 

[Su padre le había escupido en la cara, literalmente, cuando había pasado a su lado. Entregó a cuanto pudo, traicionó a cualquier persona que le vino a la mente, varios ya encerrados de por vida, no le importaban ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera sintió pena por su propio padre, él se había encargado de guardarles a ambos un lugar especial en azkaban cuando se había unido a esa causa tan estúpida y que estaba orientada al fracaso, eso era visible a simple vista. Al gran señor oscuro lo había derrotado la primera vez un infante, un bebé de apenas un año que aun no podía siquiera decir mamá correctamente, ¿Qué no le podría hacer ahora el mismo mocoso con diecisiete años más y un amplio repertorio de hechizos? Su padre se iba a divertir en su celda con sus amigos, esperaba que se lo pasara genial defendiendo a su señor de los dementores]

 

Nott, nunca creí que tendrías el corazón tan duro como para entregar a tu propio padre y quedarte como si nada hubiera pasado- No le prestó atención a la voz a sus espaldas, estaba más que claro de a quién pertenecía esa voz, uno de los grandes aurores bajo la gran mano del lord oscuro, pero claro, el ministerio no parecía notar que tenían un espía entre sus propias filas, pero eso no era de su incumbencia- Bien dicen que las serpientes somos traicioneras hasta con nuestra propia sangre- Estaba bastante molesto, su plan no estaba saliendo justamente como lo había planeado y eso lo estaba hastiando. Esperaba por lo menos tener un tiempo para poder encontrar refugio en su casa en Rumania antes de que las hermosas noticias de su traición llegaran a los oídos del Lord, pero todo se estaba fastidiando y no tendría tiempo ni de poner un pie fuera del ministerio si este imbécil peón de baja clase abría su bocaza-

 

Si ya lo sabes, ¿Para qué te pones a hacer conversación tan inútil e insulsa? Recuerda que aun estoy en el ministerio y como ya notaste, mi padre estará pasando sus últimos días en azkaban y yo mismo le puse la soga al cuello. No me fastidies Flint, porque puede ser que algunos nombres de otros mortifagos me lleguen a la mente. Bien dicen que una buena conversación con viejos amigos ayuda a refrescar la memoria- Sonrió para sí mismo, muy bien oculto detrás de la máscara de frialdad que llevaba puesta. Estaba seguro que había dejado al idiota de Marcus Flint maldiciéndole mentalmente, eso le daba una gran satisfacción interna, más esta únicamente le sabía a un puñado de cenizas en la boca. Ya sabía que eso era un simple síntoma de la depresión que había empezado a sentir desde que Neville se había ido, los últimos dos días que había pasado despierto por el insomnio que había acarreado se lo dejaban más que claro-

 

[Cerró cualquier método de entrada en cualquiera de sus propiedades en Europa, no se lo había comentado a nadie, más que a Blaise Zabini, quien meses atrás había abandonado Inglaterra para reunirse con su madre Arabella en la mansión que tenían en Italia y en la que la mujer había residido desde su quinto año, cuando el lord le había pedido ‘amablemente’ que se uniera a sus filas. Blaise le había pedido que fuera con ellos a la mansión, pero se había negado, emocionalmente no estaba bien, aunque sus amigos no lo supieran, ya que lo había ocultado muy bien. Ese mismo día se había recluido en su mansión en Rumania, con el único elfo domestico que tenían, ya que su padre era partidario de lastimar a las criaturas hasta que estas no podían más y se dejaban morir. Si esta aun vivía era porque estaba en esta casa y él no parecía saber nada sobre ella]

 

[Se encerró durante seis meses ahí. Sin salir de su habitación, el elfo le llevaba las comidas que apenas comía. Se le habían acabado las pociones para dormir un mes después de llegar ahí, entonces había buscado un método más arcaico pero que parecía funcionar a la perfección, una botella de whiskey de las múltiples que había en la casa, parecía que en cada habitación había un estante lleno de tanto licor que nunca se bebería nadie. Cuando empezó a cansarse de despertar entre botellas, pensó en comenzar a hacer sus pociones nuevamente, eso había sido un error grave. Ebrio no podía concentrarse y acabó inconsciente en el suelo del sótano debido a una seria explosión, el elfo lo trasladó a su habitación después de encontrarlo. Prefirió quedarse con las botellas después de ese incidente]

 

…………………

 

[El gran Potter lo había logrado. El gran señor oscuro, lord del mal, el invencible idiota Lord Voldemort había muerto a manos del mismo mocoso que lo había matado la primera vez. Qué gran sorpresa. Apenas tenía un año de haberse ido, pero no planeaba volver. Una gallina seguía corriendo sin cabeza un rato, y los mortifagos que quedaban estaban resentidos y no se tenía que ser un gran genio para saber eso. No planeaba volver hasta que todo estuviera más calmado, y de todas formas, no tenía a donde volver. Nadie le estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos y con lagrimas en los ojos por haberse ido]

 

[Su cabeza dolía de una forma terrible todo el tiempo, que ya hasta empezaba a acostumbrarse. Ya era normal el dolor de cabeza intenso, más aun cuando empezaba a intentar dejar de beber por media tarde, eso era un dolor insoportable con el cual no quería lidiar. Ya no utilizaba la magia para nada, estaba tan confuso todo el tiempo por el licor que no se podía ubicar ni para _aparecerse_ en su habitación cuando estaba muy cansado para levantarse, así que la dejó a un lado y vivía su día a día como un muggle… Bueno, un muggle con un elfo domestico que le ayudaba en todo. Su vida se volvía más monótona y triste cada vez, y él había aprendido a aceptarlo. La felicidad no era para un hombre como él]

 

[Draco había enviado una invitación a Blaise sobre su matrimonio con Harry Potter. Para sorpresa de todos, el héroe, el-niño-que-vivió-para-vencer se había decido por casarse con Draco Malfoy, un mortifago. Le hubiera encantado estar en el momento en que la maravillosa noticia llegó a oídos de los Weasley, pagaría lo que fuera por ver la expresión de la mocosa menor, quien tenía creído que se iba a casar con Potter.  Bueno, ya ese barco había partido y ella no tenía boleto. Le había escrito a Draco para decirle que no iba a poder ir, que aun no tenía las fuerzas para regresar a Inglaterra, le dolía hasta escribir eso, cobarde nunca había sido, pero si temía a regresar a Inglaterra y encontrarse con que Neville se había casado, eso terminaría de romper lo poco que le quedaba, su cordura]

 

…………………………

 

[Lo que no había esperado era la invitación que había recibido más tarde ese año a finales de agosto. Una carta de la directora McGonagall invitándoles a regresar a Hogwarts para terminar su último año que quedó incompleto por la guerra. Esa carta había quedado en la chimenea junto con su copa vacía, había intentado no pensar en sus estudios incompletos, pero tenía claro que debía terminarlos, pero Hogwarts era un no rotundo. Ya se resolvería o vería si se mudaba hasta Francia para hacerlo allá, aunque Rumania no le molestaba para vivir, le gustaba el clima y las personas parecían cada cual quedarse en lo suyo y no querer fastidiar metiéndose en asuntos ajenos, o al menos le habían dado esa impresión las pocas veces que había salido. Una mujer se había acercado una vez a preguntarle si era quien residía en la antigua casa de los Nott que había estado vacía por años, él respondió que sí y ella siguió su camino, no se había acercado a él más aunque lo veía por el pueblo algunas veces. Le agradaba ese tipo de gente, y Francia no es como si fuera un lugar muy privado a menos que vivieras entre muggles, los magos solían jactarse de ser más educados y de una estirpe mejor, pero eran más metiches de lo que a él le gustaba, pero tenía que soportarlos]

 

[Al final se había decidido irse a Italia un tiempo, Blaise lo había obligado a vivir con ellos y a asistir a la misma escuela privada que él. Eran los mayores de la clase con sus 19 años, los más listos por obviedad. No hacían muchas amistades, porque no estaban interesados en congeniar con niños, menos con los que parecían amar sus sombras por el apellido que ambos tenían. Ya de conocimiento público que de los Zabini quedaban más bien pocos, por no decir que simplemente Blaise, su tío y su madre, aunque del hermano de Arabella Zabini no se sabía nada desde hace un largo tiempo y se le creía muerto. Y él, Theodore Nott, el último, su padre se había suicidado en azkaban un par de meses atrás, aunque eso a él le importara más bien poco. Su familia tenía la mala costumbre de reproducirse siendo más que ancianos y por eso se habían prácticamente extinguido como una hoguera a la que no le echan leña, era fácil de ver venir. Se graduaron tiempo después con las mejores calificaciones, aunque eso no sorprendió a nadie. Lo que sí lo hizo fue ver a Draco ahí, trayendo del brazo a su adorable esposo Harry Potter-Malfoy]

 

Theo, te ves terrible- Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Draco, quien se removió incomodo, al parecer Potter le había pellizcado en las costillas. Casi sonrió al escuchar como Potter lo reprendía en un par de susurros, ambos se veían contentos con sus vidas y eso molestó egoístamente a Theodore, aunque después se sintió mal por pensar de esa forma, no era culpa de nadie que lo suyo con Neville no hubiera funcionado- ¿No crees que está muy temprano para que ya andes bebiendo?- Escuchó a Blaise bufar a sus espaldas, Draco levantó los ojos de su figura y volteó a ver a Blaise con una expresión más que vacía y carente de emociones para cualquiera que no conociera al rubio, pero sus amigos sabían que significaba esa expresión-

 

¿No te ha contado nuestro amigo su serio problema con el alcohol?- Vio con fastidio como Harry Potter juntaba las cejas en una expresión entre sorprendida y espantada, se sintió tentado a preguntar por Neville, pero empujó ese pensamiento al fondo de su cerebro. Draco no les dijo nada, pero esa expresión lo dijo todo, esperaba que le contaran todo lo relacionado a ese tema cuando estuvieran en un lugar privado, lejos de los ojos indiscretos-

 

………………………

 

[Le había caído fuerte la noticia. Neville se había casado año y medio antes con Hannah Abbott, casi se muere al escuchar eso. Draco se había cansado de discutir con él y se había ofuscado, gritándole que estaba exagerando demasiado porque Longbottom se había casado, creyendo que el motivo de su joven alcoholismo y su profunda depresión venían de ese hecho, él no tenía ni idea de eso hasta ese día. Blaise había llamado a Potter para que se llevara a Draco cuando vio que este empezaba a molestarse de forma seria, quería evitar que esos dos se fueran a los golpes en medio de su estudio. Se recostó en su cama, la misma que Blaise le había dado cuando se mudó con ellos antes de empezar el año escolar que había pasado. Se marchó a Rumania en la madrugada para evitar que alguien lo detuviera, se cruzó con Arabella en medio de su cobarde huida, ella no le había impedido irse, pero le había dicho unas simples palabras antes de desaparecer por un pasillo en dirección desconocida]

 

Vas a morir joven si sigues así- Ya lo sabía, y estaba más que consciente, pero aun así no podía evitarlo. No podía dejar de sentirse más que miserable, sus ojos ardían de una forma inquietante y quería simplemente encerrarse  en la oscuridad de su habitación y nunca más salir de ahí. Beber hasta olvidar o desfallecer, sólo quería que el dolor se fuera, aun si eso significaba tener que dejar de respirar-

 

……………………….

 

[Había intentado lo más impensable, la salida fácil que su padre había escogido para terminar con su sufrimiento. El suicidio no había sido nunca una de sus opciones, aunque mentiría si dijera que nunca lo había pensado. Había tardado más de un año en decidirse por esa opción, no se sentía específicamente bien, la depresión había avanzado de forma alarmante, más aun que se alimentaba por la soledad que se había impuesto a sí mismo cuando dejó de hablar. Un día simplemente se decidió por hacerlo. Las dos primeras veces casi tiene éxito, de no ser por su elfo domestico, quien no parecía querer dejarle completar su cometido, a la tercera vez se aseguró de dejarle claro al elfo que no debía intervenir con lo que estaba haciendo, pero el muy maldito se había asustado y había desparecido en la única dirección que sabía de algún conocido de su amo, la mansión Parkinson, donde su amo lo había llevado un tiempo antes]

 

¿Qué quieres Skierdal?- Dijo Pansy al verse frente a frente con el elfo domestico de Theo. Estaba nuevamente en su mansión después de su divorcio con el imbécil de su esposo, aun estaban en proceso de separación, pero estaba haciendo lo posible para separarse lo más pronto posible y en el proceso, dejar al infeliz en la calle-

 

Lo siento, señorita, Skierdal siente mucho venir sin avisar, pero este pobre elfo está asustado por su amo. El amo se ha encerrado en su cuarto y no deja a Skierdal acercarse a ayudarlo para que no se quite la vida, como ya ha tratado antes. Ayude a mi amo, señorita- Los ojos perfectamente delineados de la Slytherin se abrieron de forma poco elegante, se acercó a la temblorosa criatura y le ordenó a esta que la llevara a la casa-

 

[Lloró cuando encontró a Theo dentro de la bañera, corrió a su lado sin pensarlo y sacó la cabeza del agua, no parecía estar respirando, y agradeció fuertemente ese verano antes de casarse que pasó en el mundo muggle donde le habían enseñado a reanimar a una persona. Trató con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su amigo despertó, ni siquiera le molestó que este la escupiera, eso significaba que había salvado a su amigo. Sus manos temblaban de forma preocupante, Theo se había desmayado nuevamente y ella ya no sabía que más hacer, así que contactó con su tío, quien era un medimago certificado para que este viniera enseguida. Después de dos horas, este le había dicho que había logrado estabilizar al muchacho, pero que no iba a despertar hasta un tiempo después, ya que había entrado en un estado de coma etílico]

 

Theo, que voy a hacer contigo…- Se había decidido a no contarle nada sobre este episodio a Draco ni a Blaise, ya que sabía en qué iba a acabar eso, y lo último que deseaba era ver como la amistad de esos tres se iba a la basura por culpa del maldito Longbottom, porque todo era culpa de ese bueno para nada desinflado, la vida de su amigo se estaba destrozando por su culpa, porque ella lo sabía, Theo se lo había confesado. Draco y Blaise sólo sabían lo de fuera, tenían constancia del profundo enamoramiento que Theodore Nott le profesaba a ese intento barato de Gryffindor, pero ambos creían que nunca había pasado nada entre esos dos, que jamás habían cruzado ni palabras, pero ella estaba al tanto; más que al corriente que ambos habían tenido un romance de tres años que había acabado en un mal rompimiento. Ella había sido quien había prestado su hombro para que su amigo se desahogara esa noche cuando Longbottom le había dicho sin palabras que no era suficiente, que él no era suficiente para el gran Neville Longbottom, quien se merecía más que el amor incondicional y puro del hijo de un mortifago-

 

[Estuvo tres meses cuidando de su amigo después de que este despertara de su estado comatoso, en esos tres meses terminó con su divorcio, quedando bastante complacida con la ayuda que un renovado Theodore le había ofrecido, aunque este no quisiera escucharla y siguiera bebiendo hasta la inconsciencia, aunque agradecía que no hubiera intentado nuevamente quitarse la vida. Dos meses después, sus padres le enviaron una carta preguntándole si acaso planeaba casarse con el joven Nott, ‘un gran partido para ti Pansy, no seas estúpida y aprovecha esta oportunidad como no supiste hacer con John’ le había escrito su madre, en su típica, perfecta y ponzoñosa caligrafía. Le había mostrado la carta a Theo, quien después de reírse como ella no le había escuchado en un buen tiempo, para alegría suya, le había sugerido volver a Inglaterra, que casi seis meses en Rumania eran demasiado para una señorita tan demandada como ella, se había negado rotundamente, aunque después de dos meses más, 8 meses desde que había estado ahí cuidándole, había vuelto a su mansión, ya que Theo había llegado a la conclusión de que se mudaría a los Estados Unidos, donde planeaba empezar una corta carrera. Ambos se prometieron no hablar nunca del problema que los había llevado a vivir juntos, y si alguien preguntaba el porqué de su estadía con el heredero de los Nott, la simple respuesta era que quería distanciarse un poco de su ex esposo, esa sería para los no cercanos, para sus amigos sería que deseaba con desesperación alejarse de sus cansinos y molestos padres. Estaba más que segura que nadie iba a contradecir eso después de lo cargantes que se habían puesto el matrimonio Parkinson al enterarse de que su hija se iba a divorciar]

 

………..............

 

Theodore, deberías casarte- Le había dicho un mago de muy buena familia bastante mayor con quien trabajaba desde el año anterior, a sus veintidós años los magos y brujas con hijos o hijas elegibles le hacían proposiciones para que desposara a sus retoños. La gran mayoría había desistido después de que una mañana en la que su humor no había sido el mejor, les había dejado claro de la manera más grosera que no estaba interesado en casarse con ninguno de sus horrendos mocosos. Pero ese hombre no quería dejarle en paz, ya había conocido a dos de sus hijos, a su hija menor y hasta a su nieto mayor, quien apenas tenía quince años de edad-

 

No me interesa contraer matrimonio con nadie- Le dijo como siempre hacía, aunque esta vez iba a decir más de lo que debía. Estaba cansado, sus clases no le dejaban tener el suficiente descanso, sumándole también el estrés por su trabajo, le hacían una persona realmente susceptible, y no era como si su serio problema alcohólico le ayudara a mejorar su mal humor- No deseo casarme con nadie más que…- Se había quedado paralizado en silencio, Frederick se había quedado mirándole con renovada e infantil curiosidad. La oficina permaneció en un incomodo silencio durante varios minutos, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, Theo por no querer meter más la pata y Frederick por miedo a decir algo que pudiera molestar al joven mago-

 

Un corazón roto nunca se cura Theodore, te lo dice este viejo que nunca se recuperó por la pérdida de su esposa. Dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo, pero la verdad es que cada clavo hace su agujero perfecto en la madera, y cuando ese clavo se rompe, otro nunca le va a ocupar su lugar de la misma forma perfecta- Se levantó de la silla y fue rápidamente a su gabinete, de ahí sacó una botella y con poca elegancia bebió de ella. Había querido evitar pensar en Neville y en la familia que este debía estar iniciando si no es que ya lo había hecho, en lo feliz que su vida debía estar yendo mientras la suya se ennegrecía peor que antes de conocerlo. Porque si no se hubiera enamorado de Neville, lo más probable es que hubiese muerto peleando en la guerra, y se habría ido a la otra vida complacido con ese resultado-

 

Por lo menos tu supiste que ese corazón te pertenecía, yo lo creí por un tiempo, pero al final la verdad siempre sale a flote- Su conversación había acabado ahí. Después de ese día, no le había propuesto nada más acerca de matrimonios o relaciones, ese año prometía muy poco para él, y ya había aceptado que quizás iba a ser así por el resto de su vida-

......……….....

 

Sabían que no era necesario, estoy perfectamente bien. No es como que sea nada realmente importante- Theo había regresado a la pequeña casa que tenía su familia materna en Nueva York, y por pequeña se refería a una casa de dos pisos de siete habitaciones, una pequeña mansión para sus compañeros de trabajo, para él simplemente una casa vacía-

 

Es tu cumpleaños imbécil, por supuesto que es una fecha importante- Le reprochó Draco mientras escudriñaba la casa, viendo que estaba en perfecto orden, algo que Theo amaba, pero el fuerte olor a alcohol que parecía estar impregnado en su amigo lo ponía bastante molesto- Sólo se cumplen 23 una vez en la vida animal- Casi frunció el ceño al ver que su amigo no tenía dos minutos en la casa y ya el elfo le había puesto una copa generosa de whiskey de fuego en las manos, sabía que no era culpa de la criatura, seguramente Theo le había puesto la tarea de nunca dejar que su copa estuviera vacía-

 

¿Se les ofrece algo? Skierdal les traerá lo que se les antoje- Pansy le dio una mirada significativa, parecía buscar algún indicio de que algo marchara mal, pero no pareció ver nada así que le sonrió de la forma tan seria y sobria que todos solían hacer- Si me disculpan, voy a ducharme. Regreso en veinte minutos- Subió a su habitación y sin verdadera prisa se arregló, no mucho porque dudaba que sus amigos fueran a salir a ninguna parte. Al bajar, los tres estaban sentados en el cómodo sofá donde normalmente dormía, o se desmayaba, si era más sincero-

 

Theo, ya tienes 23 por fin, sólo dejas a Draco atrás- Le dijo Blaise, y era la verdad, él y Draco habían nacido el mismo mes, pero él había nacido seis días antes que el heredero de los Malfoy, entonces eso lo convertía en el más joven del grupo, para molestia del rubio. Blaise había nacido en febrero y Pansy en marzo- Amigos, voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad que estamos todos reunidos y les voy a decir que planeo regresar a Inglaterra dentro de un mes o dos- Draco asintió en su típica forma de mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho, Pansy sonrió contenta de poder tener a sus amigos cerca nuevamente, él por su parte no dijo nada-

 

Ya te estabas tardando. ¿Qué mejor momento que después de acabar tu carrera? Ahora no voy a tener que aburrirme solo con este tema de mantener las empresas- Blaise se quedó mirando a su amigo con mala cara, él aun no planeaba ponerse a administrar sus empresas, porque su amado y prácticamente invisible tío se hacía cargo de ellas, pero su madre ya le había advertido que ya era momento de que se pusiera manos a la obra con ese tema-

 

Si, ya mi madre me dio ese sermón, pero gracias por repetirlo. En fin, si les digo esto aquí, es porque quiero que regreses ya a Inglaterra Theo, ¿No crees que ya haya sido suficiente tiempo fuera de Inglaterra? Debes empezar a olvidar ese enamoramiento que tuviste por Longbottom- Pansy y Draco no dijeron nada. Draco parecía estar de acuerdo con Blaise. Él mismo empezaba a desesperarse por estar alejado de su tierra natal, pero prefería eso a regresar y chocarse de frente con Neville y su mujer. Aunque no lo había intentado nuevamente, sabía que podía volver a tener otro momento en que la depresión lo orillara a considerar el suicidio como la mejor opción-

 

Ya me había dicho eso antes, pero no creo que vaya a pasar, pero intento no pensar en él muy seguido. Respecto a volver a Inglaterra, mi respuesta es no, planeo terminar mi carrera aquí, y después de eso me iré a vivir nuevamente a Rumania- Pansy le miró con esa expresión que parecía no decir nada, pero que sabía que le estaba advirtiendo sobre lo que habían vivido en Rumania. Malos recuerdos que ella misma no podía olvidar y que no quería que se repitieran al este volver a esa casa, pensaba que algo muy malo pasaría la segunda vez y ella no podría ayudarle-

 

Como quieras entonces. Pero recuerda que siempre tienes una habitación en la mansión Zabini- Draco y Pansy acordaron que en sus casas también, que nunca dejarían de ser amigos por más problemas que parecían aparecer en su camino. El rumbo de la conversación cambió cuando Pansy les avisó de la pequeña boda que había tenido con un mago más que anciano. Ambas partes habían decidido que la boda se hiciera de bajo perfil, el hombre había caído muerto unas horas después del compromiso, según Pansy, cuando la vio desnuda no hubo magia en el mundo que lo salvara del infarto, convirtiéndose Pansy en viuda en menos de veinticuatro horas-

……………………….....

 

Nott, te llegó correspondencia- Frederick estaba de paso como cada tarde en la oficina de su joven amigo, quien tenía el rostro entre unos papeles de algún asunto al que era ajeno, quizás tarea o trabajo. Theodore levantó la mirada a las tres cartas en la mano del hombre, asintió poniendo los papeles a un lado, vio que dos de las cartas eran asuntos correspondientes a las empresas de su familia a las cuales manejaba aun estando en otro continente, y la ultima era de parte de Blaise, esa fue la que se decidió por abrir-

 

Este es incorregible- Se dijo en voz alta, no le había importado esconder la pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios. Frederick se le quedó mirando un poco sorprendido por la sonrisa, ya que nunca le había visto más que su cara estoica-

 

Buenas noticias supongo- Le dijo a modo de pregunta, aunque eso era más que obvio. Theo le miró y regresó su cara al ya conocido estado sin emociones. Guardó las cartas dentro de su chaqueta mientras se levantaba, tenía serios asuntos que resolver antes de su viaje a Inglaterra, porque esa noticia le iba a poner en el mundo mágico ingles nuevamente-

 

Un muy buen amigo se casa- Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la oficina, Frederick caminaba a su lado, no sabía a donde iba el muchacho pero le vendría bien un buen descanso y algo de aire fresco, pero cuando se disponía a coger su chaqueta, su hija salió de su oficina y le obligó a ponerse a trabajar-

 

[Theo se apareció en su departamento. No lo podía creer, Blaise apenas tenía tres meses en Inglaterra y ya se estaba casando, la verdad es que estaba feliz por el idiota, aunque no se esperaba que se fuera a casar con un Weasley, pero después de que Draco se casara con Potter, poco le podía sorprender. No podía declinar la oferta de ir a la boda de Blaise, ya que no había asistido a la de Draco y a ninguna de las dos bodas de Pansy, no podía seguir ocultándose de Neville, abandonando a sus amigos en sus momentos más importantes por algo que debió superar el mismo momento en que Neville le dijo que no se casaría con él, así que no debería seguir hundiéndose en ese mar de tristeza innecesario. Se repetía eso cada día pero ni así lograba creérselo. Pero aun teniendo en cuenta que lo más probable era que se encontraría con Neville en la boda, ya que este era muy amigo de Ronald Weasley, no le daría importancia e iría feliz al compromiso de su amigo]

 

…………..

 

[Después de arreglar cualquier asunto pertinente con sus estudios y su trabajo. Llegó a su casa, a la mansión que le vio crecer y a la que no había visitado en más de cuatro años, estaba perfectamente limpia gracias a dos elfos que había dejado ahí antes de irse a Rumania cinco años antes. Obviamente había traído a Skierdal con él, la criatura rápidamente se había puesto al mando de los elfos más pequeños. La mansión le traía muchos recuerdos, la gran mayoría malos, pero recuerdos al fin y al cabo. Se paseó por la mansión con una copa llena, algunos cuadros le veían extrañados, unos hasta sorprendidos, lo más probable es que pensaran que estaba muerto. La noche se le fue sin más, todavía estaba despierto, aunque ebrio pero no sabía porque no había quedado inconsciente aún, quizás su cerebro esperaba algo más. Que algo más pasara, pero sabía que no era posible. Quizás estaba esperando a que en un estado de ebriedad contactara con Neville, lo había pensado al mismo instante en el que puso un pie en la casa, pero no lo iba a hacer, no estaba ahí para humillarse más, aunque sabía que eso era una estupidez y que si llegaba a chocarse con él, lo haría, rogaría por amor y perdón]

 

Merlín, pero que idiota soy- Aun faltaba un día para la boda de Blaise, él estaba ahí, viendo a los rayos de sol emerger. La noche anterior la había pasado en vela, mirando como la oscuridad ocultaba cualquier rastro de calor que pudiera tener Inglaterra, pensando en que iba a ser de su vida, a donde iba a parar si seguía con ese ritmo un par de años más, lo más probable es que no viviera mucho tiempo y seriamente tenía que dejar claro algunos asuntos. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, o por lo menos lo intentó, ya que a la mitad del trecho pisó mal y acabó a los pies del primer escalón con un dolor terrible en la cabeza- Maldita sea…- Se sintió mareado al levantarse, el tobillo le dolía un poco y para su sorpresa y molestia, le sangraba la nariz, subió las escaleras con más cuidado y se metió a la bañera. Envió a uno de los elfos a comprarle algunas pociones para los golpes que se había dado y otras para poder dormir, tenía que estar más que descansado para el día siguiente-

 

[Se quedó pensando en que hubiera pasado con su familia si hubiera muerto en esa caída. Los Nott acaban con él. Pero alguien le había dicho que un primo de su padre vivía en Estados Unidos, se alegró ya que no tenía todo el peso sobre sus hombros de ser el ultimo Nott, para su mala suerte, lo que no le habían dicho era que el hombre tenía casi treinta años muerto y se había casado muy mayor, así que no había podido dejar herederos, por lo que eso se lo confirmaba, él era el ultimo Nott, y estuvo a punto de ver su final al tropezarse en las escaleras. Aunque eso no le iba a motivar a tener hijos con nadie, pero por lo menos dejar a alguien a cargo de su mansión familiar, de las cosas que le pertenecían a su familia para que el legado Nott no muriera junto con él, que aunque no hubiera nadie que llevara el apellido, por lo menos hubiera algo para que recordaran que esa familia había existido alguna vez]

 

…………..

 

Theodore Nott, quien diría que volvería a verte- Escuchó la voz de Arabella hablarle, justo en frente de él estaba esa mujer que desde que tenía memoria había visto de esa forma, parecía no envejecer, siempre elegante y pulcra, sin un cabello fuera de lugar y con maquillaje perfecto. Ella le miraba con esa aburrida expresión que siempre había tenido, una copa de vino tinto en la mano- Pareces estar ya ebrio, y no son ni las siete treinta, eso es sorprendente de una forma bastante mala, pero quizás no me sorprende que traigas tu propia copa y llena- Esa mañana se había levantado extremadamente temprano, aunque Blaise le había pedido que fuera a las siete a su casa y no sabía para qué, pero como siempre hacía cuando estaba despierto, empezó a beber, aunque esta vez lo estaba haciendo más que lo normal en las mañanas, sabía que era por los nervios de ver a Neville, porque lo iba a ver y le constaba-

 

Puede ser, pero no soy el único, así que un brindis por nosotros- Salió del estudio camino a donde estaban Blaise, Pansy y Draco, se cruzó con quien debía ser el tío de Blaise, ya que el hombre se parecía en extremo a Arabella y al mismísimo Blaise, el hombre le saludó amablemente y siguió su camino en dirección al estudio de donde él acababa de salir. Y él que creía que el hombre era una invención de los Zabini- Tres meses de haber vuelto de Italia y ya te casas, quizás si debí seguir tus consejos después de todo- Le dijo a Blaise una vez que había entrado a la habitación, los tres le voltearon a mirar, principalmente Draco, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido al verle bebiendo-

 

[La conversación se había desarrollado con la normal costumbre de sus amigos por hablar sobre su alcoholismo. Blaise le sorprendió pidiéndole ser su padrino, algo que le subió un poco el ánimo, Blaise le había dicho algo sobre que necesitaba dejar de beber. Draco habló sobre bebés y herederos y después de un comentario sarcástico para Pansy, vio el momento justo para decirles lo que planeaba. Pansy casi lo mata con la mirada al escuchar lo que dijo, Draco no le dejaba de mirar con esa expresión que decía más que mil palabras y Blaise casi lo golpea, pero todos habían mantenido todo en bajo perfil. Un par de comentarios después, la conversación había acabado y cada cual se fue por su lado, o al menos eso creía, porque después de _aparecerse_ en su casa, Pansy estaba parada a mitad del salón, con el rostro sonrojado por la rabia]

 

Espero que esa tontería que dijiste no la cumplas. Si lo que eso quiso significar es que lo vas a intentar nuevamente, créeme que no te voy a dejar sólo en ningún momento Theo. Es que no me puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasamos aun te atrevas a siquiera pensar en hacerlo de nuevo, ¿Es que no ves que nos tienes a nosotros? Si confiaras un poco más en nosotros podríamos ayudarte, para eso estamos aquí, para eso son los amigos Theodore, pero sólo te podemos ayudar si tu quieres que te ayudemos. ¡Es que acaso crees que no nos duele ver en lo que te has convertido por una persona que no vale la pena! Theodore por dios, tú crees que nadie estaría triste de verte partir, que nadie te extrañaría si un día desapareces, que nadie lloraría por ti al saber que has muerto, ¡¿Es que acaso piensas que nosotros no te queremos?! MALDITA SEA THEO, NO PUEDES SEGUIR HACIENDOTE ESTO- Se había quedado en silencio al ver a Pansy llorar, mostrando un despliegue de emociones que nunca había visto antes. Se acercó a paso lento y la rodeó con sus brazos, ni siquiera se percató de en qué momento el también había empezado a llorar. Estuvieron un largo rato ahí de pie abrazados-

 

No creo que pueda Pansy. La verdad que es estoy roto y nada va a poder arreglar esto, puede que sí, pero ni tu ni yo sabemos que es ese algo- Y eso era mentira y ambos lo sabían, lo único que él necesitaba para superar su depresión era a Neville, tan simple como eso. Pero era obvio para ambos que eso era algo que no se iba a poder, algo que nunca iba a ser y era ahí donde todo acababa, el principio del fin y el final del principio, y todo eso se reducía a Neville Longbottom-

 

……………

 

[Miró directamente a cualquier otra parte cuando Neville empezó a caminar en dirección a ellos. Claro que el universo se confabulaba para martirizarle la vida, Neville tenía que ser el padrino de bodas de Ron, porque el maldito pelirrojo no podía pedírselo a Potter, no, todo tenía que ser de esa maldita forma, todo tenía que complicársele a él. No lo volteó a ver nunca, no era necesario y ya empezaba a pensar que le hacía falta un trago. Mandó al infierno los comentarios que Blaise y Draco le iban a dar cuando le vieran bebiendo después, pero lo necesitaba. La ceremonia se pasó volando mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ignorando a todos alrededor, hicieron las fotos pertinentes después de la ceremonia y él no dudó en sentarse en la barra y antes de que pudiera saber que pasaba, ya estaba ebrio y no en estado de ebriedad en el que normalmente pasaba sus días, volteó a ver la pista de baile cuando escuchó como cambiaba la canción. Blaise bailaba feliz de la vida con Weasley, el pobre hombre no tenía ni idea de bailar y se notaba con sus pasos lentos y torpes, aun así parecía más que feliz de poder compartir su primer baile con su esposo]

 

[Se maldijo mentalmente al ver la expresión que Blaise había puesto al verlo. No le importaba la opinión ajena, vivía para él desde que tenía memoria, pero no le gustaba decepcionar a las personas que quería, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, sus amigos habían sido lo único que había tenido desde pequeño, y no le gustaba defraudarlos, pero ahí estaba, aun lamentándose por una estupidez que nunca debió pasar. Por un amor que sólo floreció para él, un sentimiento que solo él había tenido. Escuchó una voz que le pareció lejana. Hannah Abbott, disculpa, Longbottom, estaba a pocos metros de donde estaba parado. Su sangre ardió cuando le saludó, más aun cuando Neville le rehuyó con la mirada, como si estuviera realmente avergonzado por como se había portado con él cuando salían, por como todo había terminado entre ellos. Puras mentiras, Longbottom no se sentía mal por eso, se sentía avergonzado por haber estado con él, por alguna vez haber compartido una cama con el inmundo Theodore Nott, con el hijo de un mortifago, con una asquerosa y traicionera serpiente. Se levantó tambaleante, por un momento la habitación giró alrededor de él, o quizás fue su cabeza la que giró, pero eso no le impidió caminar a paso seguro aunque un poco torpe para él, se acercó a la feliz pareja, con cada paso escuchaba como su cerebro intoxicado le decía que no, que eso era una mala idea, que diera la vuelta y se regresara a Estados Unidos o a Rumania, pero no, le ignoró y antes de que pudiera percatarse, ya los tenía en frente, pero no salió nada de su boca. Se tambaleó un poco al intentar caminar de largo, Neville le sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo. En la semi inconsciencia fue llevado por los pasillos de la mansión, podía escuchar levemente a los cuadros decirle al otro por donde ir. La cama le recibió con las suaves y elegantes sabanas, casi se duerme entre el confort de la seda, pero después recordó quien lo había traído y todos esos años de tristeza, rabia y sentimientos rechazados hablaron por él]

 

¿Por qué no fui suficiente para ti?- Le preguntó en voz suave. Neville se quedó estático en su lugar. No le dijo nada. Se quedó mirándole espantado, como si nunca se hubiese esperado esa pregunta, pero necesitaba sacarse eso del sistema, quería saber que le faltó esa vez para lograr que lo amara, que había hecho mal y como pudo haberlo arreglado- ¿Qué te pudo dar ella que yo no, Neville? ¿Qué pude haber hecho para que por lo menos intentaras amarme?- El otro no le pudo sostener la mirada-

 

¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera que no te amo Theo?- Neville se había acercado un par de pasos en dirección a la cama, donde Theodore estaba sentado y lo miraba de una forma más que dolida- Pero me da asco ver en lo que te has convertido, eras un hombre tan centrado, ¿Cómo te dejaste llegar a este estado?- Se sobresaltó cuando el otro se levantó de un salto de la cama, estaban prácticamente nariz con nariz. Podía sentir el enojo que recorría a Theodore, y sabía, porque estaba más que claro, el porqué del enojo de su ex-

 

¡Es tu maldita culpa!- Parecía que el estado de ebriedad en el que había llegado a esa habitación había desparecido. La situación lo estaba superando, y lo sabía, aun así siguió ahí, en vez de salir, de acabar con lo que parecía ser una discusión que lo llevaría a un lugar que no quería tocar-

 

¡¿Cómo podría ser mí culpa que te volvieras un alcohólico Theodore?!- Le respondió Neville igual de molesto, pero aunque le gritó eso, no se escuchó muy convencido. Era como si parte de él supiera que había tenido parte de culpa en el estado lamentable que parecía estar Theodore Nott. Y si lo pensaba, si era culpa suya-

 

¡Te casaste! ¡Te casaste con alguien más!- Se quedaron en un silencio más que incomodo por un momento, Theo se sentía estúpido por reclamarle a Neville esas cosas, porque ya no debería sentir nada por ese Gryffindor que no hizo más que fingir amarlo, que le hizo sentir especial por un efímero momento, quien le había dejado de la peor forma que le venía a la cabeza, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en él. No había noche en la que no pensara en como hubieran sido las cosas si aun estuvieran juntos. Ni siquiera se percató de en qué momento empezó a sollozar-¿Por qué no te casaste conmigo cuando te lo pedí?- Se sentía ridículo. Aun después de tanto tiempo todavía necesitaba el amor de Neville. Teniendo en cuenta de que no lo tenía y no lo había tenido, pero todavía anhelaba tenerlo alguna vez-

 

No me preguntes eso Theo, ya sabes la respuesta- Esa quizás había sido la última respuesta que había querido escuchar en su corta vida, pero ahí la tenía, la confirmación del porque su relación no había prosperado. Neville no podría amar nunca a un mortifago, por más reformado que estuviese-

 

Debes creer que soy patético- Dejó de sollozar. Ya no era necesario, ya se había sacado la duda. No había cosa que pudiera hacer para que Neville lo quisiera. Además en medio estaba la esposa, a la que si amaba, no como había hecho con él durante esos años que estuvieron juntos, porque eso solo había sido un juego de niños, algo para distraerse-

 

Pues sí. No eres Theodore Nott, ¿Dónde quedó ese hombre frio e impasible que conocí en Hogwarts?- Tuvo la incontrolable urgencia de reír, pero nada salió de su boca. Neville le miraba con algo que no supo identificar y que rápidamente asoció con lastima, y eso era lo último que quería de parte del león-

 

Murió el día que te casaste- Le respondió con la voz más fría que encontró, no quería decirlo así, pero era la verdad… Bueno, quizás no completamente. No había muerto el día que se enteró que se había casado- Disculpa, no fue ese día. Fue el mismo segundo en el que atravesaste la puerta después de que te pedí matrimonio. Cuando no necesitaste palabras para dejarme bien en claro que no querías arriesgarte conmigo, porque mi amor no era suficiente para ti- Si esa sería la última vez que se verían, quería dejarle claro todo lo que sentía a Neville, porque no se había sacado eso del corazón, y ya no planeaba pasarse el resto de su vida llorando por él. Ya había estado bueno, cortaría por lo sano con todo el asunto-

 

Theo…- Le cortó antes de que siguiera, no estaba feliz por hacer sentir mal a quien sería siempre el amor de su vida, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con ser el único que alguna vez se preocupó por el bienestar del otro-

 

No, Neville yo no necesito de tu compasión. Y quiero que quede claro de una vez, aunque tú no me amaste, yo si te amé, aun te amo y te voy a amar por el resto de mis días, pero tengo que empezar a superarte- Le dijo suavemente mientras le abrazaba, si esa sería la última vez que lo vería, quería llevarse un buen recuerdo del hombre entre sus brazos. Quizás había sido error suyo o de ambos, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, demasiados recuerdos felices a los que se aferraba fuertemente volvieron y antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensar que eso estaba mal, ya había cortado la distancia entre sus labios y ese roce había sido suficiente para encender algo que no debía arder con tanta intensidad-

 

………………..

 

[Tenía un par de horas despierto, se había cambiado y Neville aun dormía en la cama. Eso había sido un error, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta, mucho menos arrepentirse. Si era sincero con él mismo, estaba más que feliz de que hubiera pasado. Lo extrañaba, amaba la forma en la que sus cuerpos parecían acomodarse para estar el uno contra el otro. Pero eso no iba a pasar más, simplemente había sido una cosa de una noche, quizás una forma de disculpa de parte de Neville, para él el último intento de aferrarse a ese amor. Estaba tan molesto consigo mismo que no se percató de que Neville estaba despierto, se maldecía internamente por querer con tanta desesperación a ese hombre que no iba a ser suyo por más noches apasionadas que tuvieran. Porque su relación había acabado hace muchos años, y así se quedaría y lo sabía, ambos lo sabían, pero aun así lo habían hecho. Y no podían regresar en el tiempo para detener ese momento y no es como si él mismo quisiera eso. Iba a atesorar esa noche como la más importante de su vida, aunque ahí acabara un capitulo de ella]

 

Theo…- Escuchó la voz nerviosa de Neville, ya vestido parado a su lado. No había que temer con eso, ambos eran igual de culpables por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no es como si lo hubiera obligado, hubo entrega de ambas partes en todo lo que pasó. Levantó la mirada y enfocó sus ojos verdes en el otro, quien aun nervioso, se acercó más y lo abrazó, y sabía que eso era un adiós, y aun así no le molestó- Yo si te amo Theodore, aunque creas que no. Siempre te voy a amar- Y con un ligero beso, salió de la habitación, dejándole ahí sentado. Molesto por escuchar eso, porque no lo necesitaba si no lo tenía con él, porque el amor sólo importaba si estabas con esa persona, saber que aun lo quería no le hacía sentir mejor-

 

[Había bajado un par de minutos después, y sin importarle las miradas de reproche de parte de sus tres amigos, bebió una gran copa. Ya lo dejaría, pero no sería esa mañana. Nueva York le esperaba y cuando volviera planeaba darle un giro de 180 grados a su vida, dejaría la bebida, se concentraría en acabar su carrera, buscaría pareja, se casaría y tendría herederos, viviría sus días como si nunca hubiese conocido a Neville. Como si esa vez que se habían besado por primera vez en la biblioteca nunca hubiese ocurrido, si en vez de quedarse cuando lo vio ahí dormido, se hubiera dado la vuelta. Como si el amor que aun le tenía desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido]

 

……………

 

Theodore, es una sorpresa increíble que haya aceptado esta cita a ciegas. Mi padre estaba absolutamente encantado de que esto pasara, y aun a conciencia de que puedo sonar descortés, no me interesa en lo más mínimo- Tenía en frente al hijo de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Un muchacho pelirrojo, de ojos incómodamente reflejantes y verdes, con una piel enfermizamente blanca que solo le recordaba a los Malfoy. Bastante hermoso y educado. El prospecto perfecto, pero todo estaba yendo pésimo- Hace poco terminé una relación muy significativa y no estoy en condiciones de salir con nadie por el momento, espero que me entienda. Es que estoy enamorado de alguien más y lamentablemente ese alguien no es usted- Los ojos verdes bajaron hasta posarse sobre la mesa, al parecer rehuía su vista. Ambos estaban en el mismo barco entonces-

 

El sentimiento es mutuo- Pero no por eso, tenía que saber que una semana atrás, su corazón se había destrozado nuevamente y que aun intentaba darle la espalda a sus aun frescos y resplandecientes sentimientos por Neville. Que dejara la bebida y su mente estuviera más clara de lo que había estado en años, no le ayudaba, ya que tenía más momentos que antes eran llenados por el alcohol para pensar en él- Y no te preocupes, le diré a tu padre que no estoy tan listo como creía para comprometerme- Esa cena había acabado ahí, ellos no habían contactado más, aunque era muy lindo el muchacho, no era Neville y se maldecía a sí mismo por pensar aun en él, pero no podía detenerse por más que lo quisiera-

 

[Esa noche al regresar a casa, se encontró sorpresivamente con una carta de parte de Neville. No la abrió hasta varios días después. Casi se muere al leer lo que había sido escrito en ella con letras temblorosas, la misma caligrafía de Neville que no había cambiado en años. Rápida y corta fue su respuesta, no le importó dejar Nueva York sin avisar, ni en su trabajo y mucho menos en la escuela. La mañana siguiente llegó temprano a la mansión, y se sintió extraño, pero no de la misma forma que antes. No quería admitir que lo que estaba sintiendo eran puras esperanzas, pero en la carta había escrito demasiado, le había escrito sin rodeos, que él y su mujer iban a seguir juntos, pero que él tenía todo el derecho de saber sobre la existencia del bebé y que le gustaría que estuviera en la vida del niño de forma activa, pero había más de un pero en esa carta. Se reunirían en su mansión, ya que él se había negado rotundamente a poner un pie en casa de los Longbottom. En ese momento simplemente estaba esperando a que llegara. Ni siquiera se sentía nervioso, era como si sintiera que no debía estarlo, como si cada cosa estuviera en su lugar sin necesidad de que se interpusiera. El sonido de la chimenea le sacó de sus pensamientos]

 

Hola Theo- Siempre le había gustado la forma en la que su nombre parecía temblar en los labios de Neville, como si este temiera decirlo en voz alta. Lo había mirado directamente como solía hacer con todos, le enterneció la forma en la que la piel del león tembló bajo su mirada- Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho tiempo- Le invitó a sentarse en donde prefiriera en un mudo ademán que pareció ser entendido a la perfección, le sorprendió que de entre todos los lugares libres en la habitación, eligiera sentarse justo a su lado-

 

Acabo de llegar, pero vayamos directo al grano. Sé que quieres que deje de beber, pero ya lo había dejado hace dos semanas, así que por eso no tienes que preocuparte- Vio como Neville se relajó un poco cuando dijo eso, le hacía sentir bien el ver como Neville no parecía incomodo en su presencia. Si, aun lo quería, y mucho, pero entre ellos no había ya posibilidades, por más embarazado que estuviera de un hijo suyo- Y no te preocupes, contrario a lo que puedas llegar a pensar, no planeo tomar esto como una oportunidad de conquistarte- Se sorprendió al encontrar un poco de desconcierto en los ojos de Neville. Parecía que estaba esperando que le proclamara amor eterno, que jurara ante la vida que nunca lo iba a olvidar y que se batiría en duelo por su amor-

 

Me arrepiento de haberte dejado…- Se sintió lleno de felicidad al escuchar eso, pero también terriblemente molesto. Ninguno de los dos podían estar viviendo en el pasado, pero este parecía querer regirles la vida- No hay día en el que no piense en ti. Y me he arrepentido cada noche después de eso, después de haberte dejado ahí. Lo siento tanto- Y el beso no se lo había esperado, pero lo había recibido más que contento. Al paso que estaban yendo, estaba seguro que iban a terminar en la cama, ¿Y quién era él para oponerse?-

 

…………….………

 

Entonces lo que me estás diciendo es que embarazaste a Longbottom esa noche- El tono que había usado era más que incrédulo, pero sabía que debajo de ese tono venía un poco de felicidad por él, pero ya lo estaba cansando el tener que repetir la misma cosa más de tres veces, y en cierta forma sabía que Blaise lo estaba haciendo para fastidiarlo-

 

Sí, eso es lo que te estoy diciendo, sé que lo eché a perder pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Neville dice que su esposa le perdona por la infidelidad y que se van a quedar juntos. Podré ver a mi hijo de vez en cuando, así que no veo por qué debería quejarme- No todo era mentira, simplemente estaba ocultando información poco necesaria, así que no se sentía del todo mal por no contarle al recién casado lo que estaba pasando con Neville- Pero me advirtió que debo dejar la bebida o puedo ir olvidándome del bebé- Eso tampoco era mentira. Ya había dejado de beber sin necesidad de que Neville tuviera que intervenir, aunque no se lo había dicho a ninguno de los dos-

 

En eso lo apoyo y lo sabes- Casi sonrió al ver como el ceño siempre relajado de Blaise casi se tensó, su madre le amonestaría si lo viera haciendo eso. Cogió el vaso que tenía frente a él, y le dio un buen trago-

 

Ya sé, eres un aguafiestas, pero seremos padres Blaise. Nuestros niños irán a Hogwarts el mismo año- Blaise sonrió dejando atrás el pequeño gesto de molestia, el hombre estaba feliz, sus hijos nacerían antes de que cumpliera el primer aniversario de bodas. Estuvieron hablando un largo rato hasta que Ron requirió de la presencia de su esposo, ambos estaban planeando como pintar y arreglar las habitaciones de los niños, y él no estaba por soportar tanta cursilada que esos dos hacían sin percatarse de que seguía ahí-

 

Theo, que bien que sigues aquí, necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo- Escuchó la voz de Draco detrás de él, no parecía molesto, pero con el rubio no se podía saber, en público era bastante frio, pero en privado el Malfoy no era justamente el hombre inexpresivo que la gran mayoría conocía-

 

Si es para quejarte de que estoy bebiendo, te aviso que ya lo dejé- Se volteó para ver la cara de su amigo, sin embargo este no parecía molesto, más bien consternado. Habían muchas razones por la que Draco podría darle esa mirada, pero no podía decir cual era, ¿Quizás Pansy había hablado de más y le había contado lo que había pasado en Rumania?- Vayamos a mi casa- Un viaje en chimenea después, estaban en el estudio de la mansión. Se sorprendió de que ninguno de los elfos se apareciera, pero no le dio mucha importancia-

 

Sé que te acostaste con Longbottom-Se abstuvo a tiempo para no parecer sorprendido, ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado? El único que podía haberle contado era el mismo Neville, porque era la única otra persona que lo sabía. Suspiró hundiéndose en el sillón, estaba listo para escuchar el discurso que le iba a poner Draco, pero se sorprendió al no escuchar nada más de su parte-

 

¿No me vas a gritar como si fueras mi padre como haces todo el tiempo?- Eso no lo había dicho con mala gana, era ya de conocimiento para sus allegados que ambos se trataban de esa forma desde que se conocieron-

 

No. Si estoy aquí es para apoyarte, ya va siendo tiempo de que pelees por lo que te pertenece- Esa tarde parecía sacada de un cuento infantil, dos días le estaban saliendo más que bien. Draco le sonrió mostrándole sus perfectamente blancos dientes, no tuvo más remedio que sonreírle de regreso- El corazón de Longbottom fue tuyo antes, así que recupera lo que te ganaste a pulso la primera vez. No debes permitir que una aparecida te lo arrebate definitivamente, y al parecer tienes ventaja sobre ella si el aun te ama- No pudo evitar sentirse el ganador de la partida, aunque Neville estaba casado legalmente con esa mujercita, ellos iban a tener un hijo juntos y aparte de eso ambos tenían historia, aun había amor entre ellos y de eso tenía constancia-

 

Me encanta que te pongas de mi lado, pero me gustaría saber cómo te enteraste de que nos habíamos reconciliado, por así decirlo- La verdad es que le daba curiosidad saberlo, Neville siempre le había tenido un miedo irracional a Draco, cuando empezaron a salir le había contado que le daba pánico la mirada fría del muchacho, aunque eso se podía aplicar a todo Slytherin, y aunque no sabía mucho sobre que había pasado cuando se había largado a Rumania, no creía que pudieran hacerse los mejores amigos por mucho que haya cambiado la actitud de su león-

 

Escuché como Longbottom se lo decía a Harry de casualidad, y al parecer lo tienes tan amarrado por un hilo como él te ha tenido a ti por tantos años- Y eso no podía hacerlo sentir más feliz, aunque aún le quedaba una gran duda. Draco se fue después de esa conversación argumentando que no le había avisado a su esposo que iba a salir-

 

Me gustaría llamar a Neville para que me respondiera algunas dudas…- Subió a su habitación en completo silencio, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no se percató de la presencia de su tan pensado amor en su habitación-

 

Te estaba esperando- Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de su tan nombrado león, este estaba sentando al borde de la cama en ropa interior, el sonrojo en su rostro lo hacía recordar cuando tuvieron intimidad por primera vez- Ven aquí amor que q-quiero que me hagas t-tuyo toda la noche-

 

Amor, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. Se nota que estas muy nervioso- Le dijo en voz suave, aunque le parecía tan tierno que estuviera intentando seducirlo con esa sensualidad que en cierto modo era infantil que Neville siempre había tenido. Era demasiado inocente para verlo así-

 

Sólo quiero que me desees como lo hacías antes- Los besos tímidos de Neville en su cuello casi le hicieron reír, estaba más que feliz de sentir a Neville tan suyo como la primera vez, tan a su merced como siempre e igual de comprometido con la situación que le hizo recordar esa primera noche en la que se entregaron mutuamente-

 

¿Y qué te ha hecho creer que no lo hago?- Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Neville se sentó a su lado, permanecieron abrazados un rato hasta que su compañero volvió a hablar, parecía nervioso, aunque Neville siempre había sido así-

 

Es que ha pasado tanto tiempo, ambos hemos estado con otras personas… Simplemente quiero que se mantenga viva la llama antes de que engorde con el bebé-  Sonrió brevemente, más por el pequeño comentario sobre haber estado con otras personas. Ya se había enterado que después de que Pansy se mudara para cuidarlo después de su ‘accidente’, muchos en el mundo mágico creían que se habían casado y por eso se había mudado con él-

 

No deberíamos estar teniendo si quiera esta conversación, y lo sabes. Jamás dejarás de parecerme atractivo, y muy bien sabes que eso no me importa, yo me enamoré de ti, no de tu peso… Además, cuando empezamos a salir estabas un poco gordito y eras la persona más sensual del mundo, con todo y tus tartamudeos- No pudo decir más porque los labios de Neville se lo impedían, pero el beso no era uno lleno de placer, más bien de agradecimiento por las palabras que le había dicho- Ahora me gustaría dejarte bien en claro algo. Nunca, jamás en la vida me he casado con Pansy ni con ninguna otra persona. Solo he pedido matrimonio una vez en mi vida, y lo haré una segunda y espero que esa no salga tan mal como la primera-

 

Theo, yo…- Puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios rosados del otro, no necesitaba más disculpas por eso, ya lo había perdonado con la primera, no necesitaba una segunda disculpa-

 

Ya te he dicho que dejes de sentirte culpable por lo que pasó, yo me dejé caer en ese estado tan lamentable que me gustaría que ambos olvidáramos- Cuando se había llenado de valor para contarle a Neville lo que había pasado con él los cinco años que hubo en medio de su ruptura y cuando se reencontraron, este se sintió terriblemente culpable, y esa no había sido su intención, lo hizo para que entre ambos no hubieran secretos, ni grandes ni pequeños, por lo menos de su parte- Neville, te voy a hacer esta pregunta nuevamente, pero esta vez te la hago lleno de seguridad, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? Porque me importa muy poco que estés casado, fuiste mío antes y con lo que está pasando entre nosotros, no temo a decir que aun lo eres-

 

Y no te equivocas… Por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo, pero aun así estoy casado con otra persona y esas no son cosas fáciles de resolver- Theodore pensó que se equivocaba con esa última frase, pues para él terminar con ese matrimonio podía ser de las cosas más sencillas si todo se hacía con el debido tacto, pero sabía que la mujer no iba a dejar que todo fuera tan fácil después de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para poder casarse con su león-

 

Neville, te engañó para que te casaras con ella, con esa simple información puedo hacer que este matrimonio desaparezca como si nunca hubiese pasado… Como debió haber sido- Esas últimas palabras las dijo más para sí mismo que para su león, pero eso no había evitado que este las escuchara. Theo era ligeramente más celoso que antes o por lo menos ahora lo exteriorizaba, y estaba seguro que no había límite entre este hombre y conseguir lo que quería, que en ese caso era desposarlo lo más pronto posible-

 

……………………….

 

Escúchame atentamente, este es un acuerdo de divorcio, una copia del documento real para que lo leas y me comuniques si algo no te parece justo, pero a mi parecer lo que se te ofrece es más que aceptable. Ahora, lo que me gustaría es que nos avises antes del viernes de la semana próxima de tu respuesta y espero que esta sea positiva porque planeo que nuestra boda sea antes del mes próximo- Hannah pestañeó varias veces después de escuchar aquello, aun sin decir nada volteó  a ver a su esposo, quien al igual que ella permanecía en silencio al lado de su frio e impasible ex-novio, Theodore Nott-

 

Yo… ¿Enserio quieres que nos separemos?- Fue su escueta respuesta. Sabía que eso iba a venir, porque ella conocía la historia que hubo entre ellos, porque muy dentro sabía que un divorcio entre ambos iba a pasar, siempre lo supo, más aun después de que estos se reencontraran-

 

Si, los dos sabíamos que esto no iba a ningún lado Hannah- Dijo en voz suave, no quería sonar desalmado con ella. Porque era más que obvio que la situación era difícil para ella, aunque Theo y su abuela no pensaran que era importarte lo que ella sintiera, aun así no quería ser malo-

 

¿Por qué?- Escuchó a Theo bufar a su espalda, sabía que debía estar algo desesperado. El Slytherin que tenía por pareja quería que todo se hiciera al ritmo que él quería, y toda la charla que estaba teniendo con Hannah no lo estaba poniendo de buen humor y era obvio para los presentes-

 

Hannah, este matrimonio estaba orientado al fracaso porque me obligaste a casarme contigo fingiendo un embarazo, no te amaba pero eso no te importó y me mentiste… Ya te había dicho que estaba enamorado de otra persona pero no respetaste eso y manipulaste la situación para retenerme a tu lado, y como te he dicho en múltiples ocasiones, un amor unilateral no es suficiente, ni siquiera para ti y lo sabes- Bajó la mirada avergonzada, eso ya lo sabía, y lo había hecho llevándose de un impulso egoísta, Neville había estado destrozado cuando terminó su relación con Nott, y como siempre había estado enamorada de él, se aprovechó, aunque eso solo había traído dolor a ambos- Mereces encontrar a alguien que si te ame de la forma que esperabas que yo lo hiciera y amarle de la misma forma Hannah-

 

Lo sé… Dame los papeles para firmarlos por favor- Le pidió a Nott, este la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, un hombre realmente celoso y posesivo, pero parecía amar con más intensidad a Neville que ella misma, y aunque su expresión era más que molesta, se podía ver debajo de esta que era más que feliz al saberse correspondido y más aun de poder compartir su vida con el que parecía ser el amor de su vida- Aquí tienes… Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por lo que hice, no quiera verte triste nunca, pero estaba tan cegada con mi amor no correspondido que no me di cuenta de que yo era quien impedía tu felicidad- Obviamente no se esperaba el abrazo de parte de Neville, aunque este siempre había sido una buena persona. Disfrutó del cálido contacto, ya que sabía que sería la última vez que lo sentiría en mucho tiempo-

 

No quiero que nos distanciemos Hannah, aun eres mi amiga y no te guardo ningún rencor. Hasta te invito a mi boda, aunque sé que no quieres ir, pero tómalo como un gesto de buena fe. Cuando te sientas mejor acerca de todo esto, quisiera que retomáramos nuestra amistad donde la dejamos, bueno, si aun quieres que seamos amigos- Theo se quedó en silencio mirando como ambos intercambiaban un abrazo. Ni siquiera le molestaba, ya había firmado el divorcio y simplemente faltaba presentarlo en el ministerio de magia y eso lo iba a hacer después de salir de ahí. Aunque Neville le había dicho que seguiría siendo amigo de esa mujer si ella lo permitía, pero eso no era cosa suya, su león era quien decidía quienes iban a ser sus amigos y quienes no-

 

Me encantaría- Había respondido con total sinceridad,  porque aunque su matrimonio no funcionara, esperaba encontrar el amor y en su corazón esperaba que el matrimonio de ellos si triunfara-

………………………..

 

Entonces la boda se celebrará aquí, puede que este lugar sea casi deprimente, pero les aseguro que lo haré lo más perfecto que pueda, además los embarazados quieren ayudar, aunque no se preocupen, no los voy a dejar hacer gran cosa- Pansy se había apoderado de la boda, por así decirlo. Ella se había autoproclamado la organizadora, para molestia de los leones amigos de Neville, quienes querían también organizar la boda de su amigo. Al final había tenido que ‘ceder’ y ‘permitirle’ a los gatitos que hicieran algunas cosas-

 

Harry se siente un poco inútil porque no puede trabajar, déjale el gusto, pero que sean las cosas más sencillas y que no incluyan levantar nada- Ron, Harry y Neville ya estaban en el sexto mes de embarazo, lo que les imposibilitaba del trabajo, más a los dos primeros a quienes ya les habían dado permiso de paternidad una semana antes y empezaban a ponerse irritables por sentirse tratados como si fueran de cristal, en sus propias palabras. Neville mientras tanto aun estaba impartiendo clases en Hogwarts, solo faltaba un mes de clases y se había empeñado en terminarlo-

 

Sabes que tengo plena confianza en ti, sé que lo vas a hacer perfecto, pero cambiando de tema, ¿Algo nuevo?- Theodore Nott, no se podía encontrar más a gusto esos últimos días, su boda se acercaba a pasos agigantados y su hija crecía como debía, ese sería el año que más atesoraría en su memoria, su matrimonio y el nacimiento de su primera hija-

 

Mis cuñados embarazados del mismo hombre. Imagínate como está mi suegra, se pasea por la casa como si le hubieran dicho que es la reina del planeta, más que contenta porque va a tener seis nietos este año, porque si, están de gemelos los dos- Pansy se rió con ganas, imaginándose a Molly Weasley con los brazos llenos de niños, porque estaba más que segura que la mujer sería capaz de hacerse crecer un par más de brazos sólo para cargar a todos los niños encima-

 

Querrás decir siete, porque a lo que a ella respecta, mi hijo es su nieto también- Dijo Draco, aunque su cerebro estaba muy lejos de ahí pensando que estaría haciendo su león, quien ya estaba desesperado porque su hijo naciera, y a decir verdad, él mismo ya anhelaba porque ese momento llegara-

 

Saben, me alegro de no haber tenido sexo la noche de tu boda Blaise, porque estoy segura que me habría quedado embarazada esa noche… ¿Qué le echaron a las bebidas?- Dijo a modo de broma, aunque hablaba enserio con la primera parte, muchas personas se habían quedado en cinta la noche de bodas de Blaise y Ron, prácticamente todos los que habían tenido sexo esa noche habían conseguido concebir. Se alegraba de haber sido distraída de la conversación que había estado manteniendo con un muchacho al que no recordaba muy bien por Hermione, debería agradecerle por eso-

 

…………………..

 

Por fin llegó el mágico día- Neville le sonrió a Theo a su lado, ya la ceremonia había empezado minutos antes y lo único que esperaba era el momento donde tuviera que decir si quiero- En el que una joven pareja desea unir su vida y alma en una unión irrompible… Para empezar familia, una vida juntos y…- Se había desconectado del discurso, estaba más pendiente a la mano de su futuro esposo que sostenía la suya entrelazando sus dedos, podía jurar que casi lo veía sonreír abiertamente, aunque Theo no se permitiría nunca en la vida sonreír en público-

 

[Miró alrededor del salón, la verdad es que la ceremonia era bastante pequeña, por petición de ambos, apenas estaban los familiares más cercanos y los amigos que casi eran familia. Pudo ver entre los pocos invitados a Hannah mientras esta hablaba en voz baja con Luna, quien limpiaba varias lágrimas de sus ojos. Harry y Ron estaban sentados mirando la ceremonia, Ron apenas podía mantenerse de pie ya que sus gemelos nacerían en un mes, al igual que el primer heredero del matrimonio Malfoy y su hija, a quien aun no sabía cómo nombrar]

 

Si quiero- Pronunció sonriendo, el anillo fue puesto en su dedo y lo sintió como el mejor momento de su vida, sabía que solo iba a ser superado cuando tuviera a su hija en brazos por primera vez. Cuando escuchó a Theo decir el sí quiero, casi se desmaya de la emoción, el beso le pareció más que perfecto-

 

Neville, vamos- Se sorprendió cuando su esposo le sacó de su ensoñación, caminaron entre los invitados que les vitoreaban y les felicitaban al pasar-

 

[Ante los ojos de los invitados compartieron su primer baile de casados. Se sentían más que felices y extasiados por el momento. Estuvieron bailando hasta que Neville no pudo más con sus adoloridos pies, una bebé de ocho meses no era fácil de llevar. La noche se estaba desarrollando con rapidez, los invitados bailaban con parsimonia en la pista, Fred y George bailaban intercaladamente con el novio que compartían, él hombre parecía querer morirse del dolor en los pies, pero los gemelos no le daban tregua. Pansy bailaba con varias personas que la invitaban, entre ellas la estrafalaria Luna, aunque en algún punto ella misma sacó a bailar a Hermione, quien se negaba a bailar a toda costa, pero que se había dejado convencer por la Slytherin]

 

Amor vámonos a dormir, que ya me duelen los pies- Le susurró Neville a su flamante esposo, la verdad es que ya le urgía meterse bajo las sabanas y dormir abrazado a él toda la noche. Los parpados le pesaban, y simplemente se quería acostar-

 

Como tu desees amor- Y después de despedirse de los invitados, agradeciéndoles a todos su presencia, se lo llevó escaleras arriba, donde no hicieron más que dormir abrazados como él quería-

 

………………………

 

Y claro, como yo soy el menor del grupo, mi hijo lo tiene que ser también- Se escuchó la voz fastidiada de Draco, quien aun estando feliz porque su sobrina acabara de nacer, estaba más que molesto porque su hijo no parecía querer hacer lo mismo. Los gemelos Zabini habían nacido dos semanas antes, Francesco y Stefano de Zabini tenían más bien poco, a excepción de los ojos amarillentos con destellos verdes que tenía la mitad de la familia, para desgracia de Blaise y su madre ellos no los tenían, pero Marco, el casi fantasma tío de su amigo, los portaba con gran orgullo- Aunque Leilani sea toda una princesa- La pequeña bebé no pareció interesada en la conversación y se quedó dormida entre los brazos de su papá, quien no la había soltado desde que nació, ni siquiera para que Theodore la cogiera-

 

¿Te quieres calmar? Scorpius va a nacer cuando sea el momento. Este es el momento de la pequeña- Le reprendió Harry, quien miraba embelesado a la pequeña Leilani Darlene Nott Longbottom. La niña, al contrario que muchos bebés, se podía distinguir rápidamente a quien se iba a parecer cuando creciera, la viva imagen de Theodore-

 

Sí, pero debió haber nacido la semana pasada- Murmuró para que su esposo no le escuchara, no quería más regaños de su parte por no dejar el tema de Scorpius a un lado, y la verdad era que no estaba molesto porque su hijo fuese el ultimo en nacer del grupo, porque siempre tenía a Pansy para que pusiera al último niño, pero estaba realmente desesperado por tener a su hijito en brazos, pero no iba a decir eso en voz alta-

 

También me gustaría que mi ahijado naciera Potter- Al final habían hecho una gran mezcla sobre quien sería madrina o padrino de los niños. Draco y Hermione habían terminado siendo padrinos de Francesco y Stefano Zabini. Harry y Pansy de la pequeña Leilani, y se suponía que Theodore y Luna Lovegood serían los padrinos de Scorpius, claro, si este se dignaba en nacer-

 

Algún día van a dejar de decirme Potter, estoy casado con Draco, me pueden llamar por mi nombre si quieren- Dijo Harry aun atontado por su pequeña ahijada, tan adorable como Neville, pero sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que esta creciera para ser una Nott, altiva y fría, quizás para ir directo a Slytherin junto con su hijo y sus sobrinos- Además dejen a mi bebé en paz, cuando él quiera salir, lo va a hacer- Se maldijo en voz alta después de decir eso, ya que al parecer su hijo lo había escuchado y quería salir en ese instante. Todos vieron un poco asustados como Harry se doblaba de dolor agarrándose el abultado vientre-

 

Malfoy tenía que ser, siempre tiene que llamar la atención- Dijo Ron mientras Harry y Draco salían de la habitación en busca de un medico. Los presentes no habían podido evitar reírse con el comentario, más aun por la cara que puso Draco al escucharlo, más no pudo quedarse a discutir al respecto- Todos ustedes contentos porque ya tienen ahijados y yo tengo que esperar cuatro meses más hasta que mis hermanos lleguen a termino- Fred y George les habían pedido a los dos ser los padrinos de sus hijos, gemelas por parte de George, y mellizos de parte de Fred, ya que no tendrían a esos niños de no ser porque Blaise los presentó con el padre de los bebés-

 

Ya, Ron. Vas a ver cómo se va el tempo y antes de que te des cuenta ya tendrás ahijados y sobrinos. Bueno, más sobrinos- Le dijo Blaise mientras sostenía a su hijo mayor, quien estaba bastante contento y no parecía querer dormirse. Ron tenía en brazos a su hijo menor, Stefano, quien dormía plácidamente sin importarle la luz o las personas hablando a su alrededor-

 

Si, ajá. Y aun estoy esperando a que Hermione se digne a darme un ahijado, pero mira como aun no está esperando- Hermione y Pansy empezaron una suave discusión con el pelirrojo, acerca de que no todos tenían que tener hijos juntos, pero el pelirrojo no estaba para escuchar excusas de parte de la pareja-

 

[Theodore y Neville mantenían distancia de la discusión que tenía tan entretenido al grupo. Compartiendo un momento entre ellos y su primogénita, quien aun dormía ajena a todo el escándalo. Theo se acercó a su esposo y lo besó dulcemente, agradeciéndole por la familia que le había dado. Neville en cambio, respondió el beso, agradeciendo con el gesto, la felicidad que Theodore le había traído a su vida]

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por pasar a leer.
> 
> Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, y si tienen alguna duda, me la hacen llegar en un review :D


End file.
